


Home

by angelcitypilot



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcitypilot/pseuds/angelcitypilot
Summary: Elliott visits home and it doesn’t feel as warm and sunny like he last remembers.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for clicking and checking out my story. This is a quick one-shot I made, just to test out Elliott and Evelyn’s interactions while also writing a few of my personal headcanons in. This is unedited, so read at your own risk lmao.

The sound of the city drowned away once he stepped into the home, golden light fading once the door shut behind him. The blinds were drawn and only some sunlight trickled into the messy house. Elliott studied the living room he now faced, noting the random pieces of equipment, scrapped notes, and items being out of place. The place was always a bit untidy, it was just classic Witt manner, but this was too unusual. He carefully shrugged off his jacket and hung it on a hook by the door before walking further into the house, calling out. “Mom?” There was no answer and the way his voice echoed through the empty kitchen made Elliott’s skin prickle. His eyes shifted to where the stove sat cold and pots and pans lay strewn out on the surface, stacked messily on top of each other. The sink made his jaw tighten in response, seeing dirty dishes stacked high enough Elliott was afraid they would topple. His mother wasn’t a neat freak by any means, but she would never allow her kitchen to reach a state of disarray such as the one he saw now. He could feel his heart thump a little faster as he moved into the hallway and towards the bedroom, quickening his pace. “Mom?” He called out again, more urgent this time. Only the sound of his footsteps answered him and then the creak of the door once he pushed it open. 

The trickster paused, hazel eyes resting on the sight of his mother sitting by the window. She looked out into the city with her back towards the door. She didn’t seem to react to his entrance. Elliott quickly made his way over, relieved to see that she seemed to be alright. His hand gently reached out to touch her arm, his worried expression softening. “M-Mom? Hey—“ he hesitated, licking his lips as he noticed the way Evelyn stared. She didn’t respond to his touch, simply observing the streets below them. Her eyes were distant, focused on something Elliott could not see nor could he understand. Despite being mere inches from her, he couldn’t have felt more far away. The space between them widened with every passing second and Elliott could feel his chest tightening. He knelt down after a moment, moving his hands to hold hers. 

“Hey— Mom, it’s me,” he said, looking up at her, hoping to break the drifting look in her eyes; the warm whiskey eyes that once held the most wisdom and the most comfort. “Mom.. are you there?” Elliott spoke louder, ignoring the way his voice cracked. “It’s Elliott.. your son, I’m home.” 

And it was gone within seconds. Evelyn looked down at him and blinked, a smile pulling at her lips. Her face returned to the brightness he knew and adored, despite the age she was putting on and the exhaustion hidden under her eyes.

“Ell, baby,— you’re here!” She appeared surprised, and then confused by his vivid concern. “Is something wrong? Did something happen?”

He quickly shook his head in response, rising slightly to bring her into an embrace. He buried his nose into her shoulder, closing his eyes to will back the emotion that threatened to bubble up out of his throat. _You scared me to death._ “No, no! Everything’s fine! Ju-just fine, Mom! I came to see you,” Elliott chirped back and pulled away with a sunny smile. 

She smiled back and made no note of how his voice trembled. “I got your message,” she quipped, shifting in her chair. Elliott brightened at that and nodded. “Ah, yeah, I also came because of that. I think I busted one of the sensors on my suit or something and des.. dest— messed it up real bad. I tried to fix it on my own, but I think I just made it worse,” he admitted, shifting back and forth on his soles as he spoke quickly. His mother had no trouble understanding his swift and stumbled words, as she too tended to ramble and they had both grown accustomed to the way they communicated back and forth. However, she didn’t trip over words nearly as much like her son did. Evelyn laughed and rose to her feet, shaking her head. “Or just an excuse for you to sneak out and come visit me,” she mused. The trickster grinned and followed after her as she left the bedroom, headed towards the study where most of her genius ideas came to life. 

He wanted to mention the state of her house and that it was unusual for her, but Elliott bit his tongue. Not now, not when she was here and happy. 

Things seemed normal, back to how it should’ve been, with them conversing back and forth and his mother tinkering with the holo tech as Elliott rambled on about the Games and the victories he had secured since their last talk. Her eyes moved to him after a long time of him explaining a tactic he had used to outsmart one of his opponents in a match. A small smile graced her lips.

“Your father would be extremely proud of you, Elliott,” she murmured. Her gaze twinkled with a forlorn, yet warm gleam that made his heart squeeze. He glanced towards the wall with a sad smile, almost able to hear the old laughter that had resonated in the room from many years ago.

“He... He’d be proud of you, too, Mom.” Was all he could whisper back. “Proud of us.” 

They had pushed on together, sticking as a family, even when his father was forced to leave due to his job, leaving Evelyn to take care of Elliott and his brothers alone. They had pushed on together when his brothers went missing. And they would continue to push on together as his mother slowly began to forget. 

Elliott shifted before speaking, swallowing as his gaze went back to his mother. “Y’know.. I could quit. I can come and stay here with you again,” he began. _Let me take care of you._ “I… I can quit the Games and we can live together again, and-“ He stammered off, the words feeling tight in his throat. _I don’t want anything to happen to you. I don’t want you to forget me._

“You can’t do that, Ell,” she answered, squinting as she screwed a piece in place. “You worked so hard to get to the place you’re at, don’t throw that away for being with your cranky mother.” Her words held amusement, but he knew she was being completely serious. 

“I know you’re worried. But I don’t want you spending your life fussing over me. I’ll be just fine,” Evelyn smiled while she glanced back at him. 

He hated how she was so right. He couldn’t throw away his place, not after he had spent so long clawing his way to the top. He finally felt a lick of appreciation, being _noticed,_ and maybe even a chance at having some friends. After losing everything; he had something and he wasn’t going to let it out of his grip. Yet, here his mother sat and she was slowly falling out from his fingertips. Elliott smiled back but he couldn’t stop the hollow feeling from blooming within his chest. 

_I’ll keep going for you, Mom. I promise._


End file.
